


The Sea (And Not The Fun Kind)

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Moana (2016)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Ego Singing, Ego is way more of a jerk than Maui, For GOTG Vol. 2, Gen, Inspired by Moana (2016), Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Poetry, Silly Poetry, Spoilers, You're Welcome (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: So what can I say except you’re welcomeFor all of your dead siblingsThere’s no need to pray, it’s okay, you’re welcomeCause Peter. . . this is the sea.Ego's version of "You're Welcome".





	The Sea (And Not The Fun Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Ella

Okay, okay, I see what’s happening. Yeah,

You’re face to face with greatness and it’s strange

You don’t even know how you feel; it’s adorable

Well, it’s nice to see my children never change

 

Open your eyes

Let’s begin 

Yes, it’s really me, your father, breathe it in

I know it’s a lot

The eyes, the smile

When you’re staring at a celestial

 

What can I say except you’re welcome

I know you’re askin’ why

Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re welcome

I’ll answer all your questions with some rhymes!

 

Hey, who had a lot of kids who had to die?

When you were waddling yea high--

This guy!

 

Who showed you pretty things that made

You like my planet so--

You’re looking at him, yo!

 

Oh, also I killed your mom (you’re welcome)

To bring you back home to me

Also I told you a lie (you’re welcome)

So you could rule the galaxy with me!

 

So what can I say except you’re welcome

For all of your dead siblings

There’s no need to pray, it’s okay, you’re welcome

Cause Peter. . . this is the sea.

 

You’re welcome!

You’re welcome!

 

Well, come to think of it . . . 

Son, honestly, I could go on and on

I can explain everything that I’ve done

The flowers, your mom, being galaxy bound

Oh that was Ego just messing around

Killed your mother, ruined your life

Now the Espansion’s gonna cause strife!

What is the lesson? What is the take away? 

Don’t mess with Ego when he’s on the breakaway

And the world around you 

Is the world that I’ve made 

Look at this place! 

I made everything happen!

Just look at that baby tree tippity-tappin’ and tappin’ and tappin’ and

 

Heh, heh, heh, hey!

 

Well, anyway, let me say you’re welcome

For the new galaxy you’ll know

Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re welcome

Well, come to think of it, we gotta go!

 

Hey, it’s your day to say you’re welcome

Cause I’m gonna need your mind

You can’t say no, say no, you’re welcome

Cause daddy can do anything he likes!

 

You’re welcome!

You’re welcome!

And **thank you!**


End file.
